


I Found a Girl

by justanotherjen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Human Trials, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's been walking all night, carrying the weight of the world and the lone survivor of Factory Station. His mission to find Clarke has failed miserably. And another member of the group died on his watch. He's not looking forward to this homecoming, but Camp Jaha has a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the reunion scene in episode 2.05: Human Trials. I fudged the details just a little—call it poetic license. (Title: I Found a Girl by Jan and Dean.)

I hurt. Everywhere—inside and out. My arms ache, my feet are blistered, and my soul is splintered. We hobble into Camp Jaha, ragged with exhaustion. Abby runs up, and I try not to look as defeated as I feel. I'm not sure I can take her disappointment on top of my own.

_I_ _didn't find Clarke._

But Abby barely glances at me—her concern concentrated on the girl I'm practically carrying. She listens to my pathetic report then guides Mel and Monroe away. Not a single question about Clarke.

I find out why a second later when Clarke launches herself at me before I can even process the sight of her. She's here. In camp. In my arms. And I'm standing here like an idiot as she cries into my shoulder. I don't know what this means, but I do know the weight inside me lifts. Suddenly I can breathe.

I throw my arms around her, holding tight. I'm afraid to let go because this might just all be a dream. I bury my face in the crook of her neck. She smells like sweat and dirt and the antiseptic used to clean her wounds. I fight back burning tears. Eventually her grip eases, and I have to let go.

Her eyes search my face. I wonder what she finds there. I take the chance to blatantly stare back. She looks horrible—her face a patchwork of cuts and bruises, blood and grime. If I could take away her pain, I would. Not that she'd ever let me.

She sniffles; I sniffle. She smiles; I smile. Is her heart racing like mine? She steps away to hug Octavia. My sister eyes me with the kind of look that always puts me on guard. Her smirk says, "I know your secret."

I swallow hard. I have no problem admitting that I care about Clarke. We've been through too much together to deny that, but anything more seems dangerous. Love makes you do stupid things. Like take your illegal sister into public knowing your mother will be floated if anyone found out. Love weakens you. It opens whole new paths of pain. Of course, none of that changes the warm tickle in my chest when she's around.

Clarke looks between Octavia and me, her smile fading. "Where's Finn?"

It feels like an eternity before I can pull myself together and not sound like she shattered me into a thousand pieces with two words. I take a deep breath, rebuilding protective walls, then catch her gaze. "Looking for you."

Her lips scowl at me, but her eyes are a million miles away, already searching for Finn. She'll leave as soon as she can, and she won't have to ask if I'll go with because we both know I will. I'd follow her to the ends of the Earth. Even to look for the guy she's in love with. At least then I'll know where to find her.


End file.
